


A Reason to Live

by haruka



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Rurouni Kenshin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamatari's thoughts after Chou leaves his recovery room.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Live

A Reason to Live (Rurouni Kenshin)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Honjou Kamatari heard the door shut behind Chou, knowing he would never see him again. He didn't care if he did, really. It pained him to no end, however, that Shishio Makoto was lost to him forever.

He really had wanted to die when Chou told him his beloved was gone. There was nothing to live for if Shishio wasn't there. Then Chou told him that Shishio had specifically requested that he be the one to pass his message along to future generations. It was so unlike Shishio to single him out that it warmed Kamatari's aching heart and gave him a purpose.

Oh, he knew that Chou wasn't the most honest of men, but he had no reason to lie to him, and had flat-out denied the accusation. No, it must be true. It had to be.

Kamatari felt a twinge in his broken kneecap. He hadn't cared before if he recovered or not, but now it was vital that he do so. He would accept the government's offer of going into intelligence; posing as a schoolgirl as he investigated advanced nations. It would keep him out of jail, anyway.

However, he would also spread the word of Shishio. The world would know of the brilliant samurai who had been so cruelly disposed of by the liars who had used him. His plan for revenge may not have succeeded, thanks to Himura Kenshin and his bunch, but through Kamatari, Shishio's legacy would live on.

At last, he could be of practical use to the man he loved.

\--

(Word challenge – Legacy)

(2005)

Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
